Tidus's pride
by embodiement12
Summary: Tidus gets a special oppurtunity in the middle of the game. Sometimes those oppurtunities can be extremely deadly.
1. Are you really leaving him?

Tidus's Pride  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or FFX-2, and I never will.  
  
A/N: Uhhhhh okay, R&R. That's it. Buh Bye.  
  
*Tidus's Pov*  
  
I stood in the farplane, staring out into the landscape. I don't know why I had to suffer.  
  
"I can't take it anymore" I said to Auron. "I need to go back to Spira!"  
  
Auron lightly chuckled. "You can't go back, you know it." It's almost like he wants me to stay here.  
  
"I know. Dammit" I swore under my breath.  
  
"Still that little whiny brat aren't you Tidus?" My dad, Jecht, said to me.  
  
"You know, it sucks being here, while all the other guys in Spira get to live a happy life." I said to Auron, Jecht, and Braska.  
  
"You know," Braska said to me, smiling "you surprise me, Tidus. You gave your life away to save Spira. You should be proud of yourself!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, I guess" I said. "But you don't understand see. It's hard when you love someone and you have to be away from them forever."  
  
*Yuna's Pov*  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to accept that the fact that you're never coming back after all" I said to myself sighing. "Why do I keep telling myself your still out there!?"  
  
"Yunie?" Rikku called out from the Besaid Beach. "Are you still out there in the water?"  
  
"Yes, are Wakka and Lulu having us over for dinner?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Get your clothes, I won't wait up for too long!"  
  
"Rikku, always will be that cheery Al bhed girl." I whispered.  
  
I hurried over to the Island of Besaid. "I just don't know what to think of you anymore, Tidus..."  
  
Paine hurried over to me. "Rikku told me about, well, you know, this Tidus person. I just wanted you to know that something looks fishy about him. He could be Shuyin in disguise." Paine shrugged.  
  
"Oh c'mon Paine. Tidus was based on Shuyin, he was a dream, by the faith of an aeon. He was truly the only thing that could defeat Sin.  
  
"Okay, just telling you something that's been going on in my head for a while"  
  
"Alright, It's just been two years already." I said solemnly to Paine  
  
"Yuna, it's time you let go of the past, I say you should find a new lover, how about Baralai, eh? He's cute, right?"  
  
"Just give me some time, this is a big decision I have to make.  
  
"Like that time you were about to get married to Seymour?" Paine smirked.  
  
"Don't remind me about that!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
*Tidus's POV*  
  
"Dad, if I ever got the chance to actually live again, and I had the choice between Spira and Zanarkand, what should I pick?" I asked Jecht.  
  
"Its your decision boy, make the right choice. Who knows, you might even make the right decision, for once." He laughed.  
  
"Awww whadya you know?!" I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Whatever, Braska says we might be able to fight some imaginary fiends thought up of the dead ones here in the Farplane..."Jecht quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Really? I haven't fought in a long time!" I yelled, the Caladabolg quickly drawing in my hands.  
  
"Hey, nice sword you have there. How about a trade?"  
  
"Hey you two, calm down." Braska said to us.  
  
"Heh, both of you still have that whiny, cocky attitude since we came here" Auron said.  
  
"Like father like son, I guess" Braska laughed.  
  
"Hey look! I see a Behemoth King!" I said Jubilantly.  
  
"Watch out, that thing casts a meteor shower at you when you kill it." Jecht said.  
  
"We can't die remember? We're already dead!" I answered back  
  
"Just a little tip if you ever do get back."  
  
I ran towards the huge beast, slashing at the each of its legs. It casted a Death spell at me. I easily dodged it.  
  
"Wow, the boy already knows how to dodge magic!" Jecht said. "He learns a lot from you Auron"  
  
"Hey, what can I say, I've made him into the best guardian ever."Auron joked.  
  
I could hear the guys' cheers. That really gave me the urge to do something incredible. I threw up the Caladabolg, gave a quick glimpse of the sword's handle, and as it came down, I kicked the Caladabolg's bottom handle and it went flying toward the Behemoth's stomach. Pyreflies came from it's dying body. As the "dream fiend" disappeared.  
  
"I must say, I'm impressed with you Tidus."Auron congratulated me. "You really are considered a real hero"  
  
"You've already passed my sword skills" Jecht said.  
  
"All you need now is mage training" Braska said.  
  
"Thanks guys." All that fighting made me think even more of Yuna. "Wherever you are, Yuna, I hope you're thinking of me."  
  
*Yuna's Pov*  
  
Making this decision...to leave you forever or to hold you...has been the most tough decision I had to make since I became a summoner.  
  
"Yunie, time for dinner!" Rikku shouted out.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"Listen, about Tidus..."Paine said to Rikku, "Are you sure he's not Shuyin?"  
  
"Of course he isn't," Rikku answered back," I was the first person to meet him, even before Yuna." She said softly.  
  
I could hear them through my hut, It tore me apart to think Paine didn't trust me. "'Paine!" I shouted from inside my hut, "I've decided that I'm going to forget about Tidus! I'm going to find someone, maybe even someone from the Crimson Squad!"  
  
"Finally you take my advice!" Paine answered.  
  
"What!?" Rikku said, "Yunie! Have you gone mad!? Didn't you use to love Tidus!? DIDN'T YOU USED TO CHERISH HIM!?!?" Rikku didn't notice that all of Besaid was staring at her. Even Wakka.  
  
"You mean, that kid, Tidus, you really forgetting 'bout him Yuna?" The red headed blitzball player said.  
  
"It looks like it" I sulked.  
  
Rikku fainted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
A/N: Well, first chap. Is up. Let's see if I can manage the whole week without writer's block. R&R, don't flame kiddies. 


	2. So close, yet so far away

Disclaimer: Once again, here we go, I don't own FFX or FFX-2. That is all.  
  
A/N: Hehe, 2nd chap is gonna have lots of actiony, juicy, stuff. I know you guys like that. ( Well, on with the show!  
  
*Tidus's Pov*  
  
Every freakin' day of my life, I live a dead man. A 19-year-old boy who's past is lived by a legend. I am the one who saved Spira from destruction. I will do it again if I have to. With, or without Yuna. The purpose of my life was to save Spira's future. That's why my faith, Inroringo, created me. He says I was based off of a man, named Shuyin, who tried to destroy Spira with a weapon called Vegnagun. Inroringo says that Shuyin's spirit still walks around Spira, trying to unleash Vegnagun again. From what I've heard, Yuna is well acquainted with this, real, me.  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again!?" Jecht said.  
  
"Uhhhh, no." I answered hesitantly.  
  
"Well get ready, Inroringo wants to meet us down in near the waterfalls."  
  
"We haven't talked in a long time, me and that fayth."  
  
*Yuna's Pov*  
  
I couldn't help but lay quiet during dinner. We had to wake up Rikku, It looks as if she's been slapped in the face.  
  
"More meat Yuna?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted more meat on your plate." Lulu answered back.  
  
"Uh, not now Lulu."  
  
"You don't look well, is it because of him?"  
  
"No, it's not that...it's just..."  
  
Sweat poured down my face as my heart beated faster.  
  
"Yes, it is Tidus." I said  
  
"You know, that boy is long gone by now."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Now, now, don't waste your breath, I think it's time for you to go to sleep."  
  
Lulu always acts as if she is my bigger sister. I respect her for that.  
  
"I think I should get some rest I guess..."I yawned.  
  
I headed back to my hut and undressed. I laid my gunner outfit on the floor, changed into my nightclothes, and crawled into my bed.  
  
"Tomorrow won't be any different. I'll just cry and cry and cry about this boy. I have to learn to hold back my tears and keep my memories in my head." I thought to myself as I drifted off into sleep.  
  
*Tidus's Pov*  
  
"I've called you four here..."Bahamut's faith went on,"because of a threat coming to Spira."  
  
"What kind of threat?" Braska asked.  
  
"Vegnagun." The fayth said.  
  
"Not that thing!" I shouted.  
  
"Who's controlling it now?" Auron asked calmly.  
  
"A boy you should be familiar with, Tidus." Fayth said to me. "It's Shuyin."  
  
"You told me that." I said.  
  
"It's time you three should know." Inroringo told Jecht, Braska, and Auron. "Tidus has a counterpart. He was killed by Bevelle soldiers along with his lover, Lenne. He was shot several times for attempting to unleash Vegnagun. The two lovers suffered a tragic death."  
  
"And you called us because..."Jecht said.  
  
"Because I want one of you four, The legendary guardians, to be brought back to Spira to face Vegnagun, your daughter Braska, isn't enough to destroy it. I've decided to bring only one of you back."  
  
"One of us, eh?" Jecht said. "You drive a hard bargain, Inroringo."  
  
I wanted to go, but I didn't want to leave my dad, I've finally built a father/son relationship with him.  
  
"Tidus, you should go." Auron said to me.  
  
"Yes, the young one should go." Braska agreed.  
  
"Boy, you've spent enough time with your old man. Get outta here." Jecht said.  
  
"Me? Why me?" I questioned.  
  
"We've lived our lives. Live your life now."  
  
"Go on now, Tidus! You'll see us again when your dead!" Jecht joked.  
  
"I guess that's true." Auron said.  
  
"Tidus, before you go, wear this at all costs until you find someone you know." The fayth handed me a black, hooded, cloak.  
  
"You can't even see my face."  
  
"No one must notice you. Let's just say, that people will fear you when they see your identity." He answered back.  
  
"Wait! Will I disappear again?"  
  
"I do not know. I am sorry."  
  
"I see" I said sadly."  
  
I waved my hand as I caught a last glimpse of the three. I put on the cloak and raised the hood.  
  
"Your story continues" I heard Auron's voice as I saw a blinding flash of white light surround my body.  
  
I woke up with the sun flashing in my eyes. I could feel the baggy black cloak around my body, the hood still around my head. A large crowd gathered around me.  
  
"Are you all right dear?" An old lady came up to me.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you" I answered.  
  
"Let me take that hood of your head, you must be awfully hot." The old lady said.  
  
"No! I mean, no I'm fine, thank you."  
  
I saw a spiky, grey haired, girl, dressed in black come closer to my body.  
  
"Excuse me but, how in the hell did you do that?" The girl said.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You just appeared out of nowhere."  
  
"Really?" I tried to act smart around this pretty girl, but I just sounded stupid.  
  
"Heh. You sure are that person who doesn't like to show his face. By the way, my name's Paine."  
  
"Uh, hi. My name is...can't blow my cover so easily. I gotta make up a name. Uh, My name is, Teedus."  
  
"Teedus was the best you could come up with?!" I asked myself in my head.  
  
"Teedus, eh?" Paine said. "I don't see that many guys named Teedus around here. Anyway, I gotta run, nice talking to you."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"Damn! I should of asked her if she'd seen Yuna!" I thought to myself. Yep, that's me, always freaking out in front of hot women.  
  
I surveyed this area, to try and find out if I was familiar with this location.  
  
"It looks like I'm in Luca." I whispered to myself.  
  
I looked around Luca to see if I could find any familiar faces. But all I saw were tourists and blitzball fans. If only I could find Yuna, she could help me find Shuyin. I hope she didn't forget me. Asking around might of helped, though no one I could find looked useful. Searching for you might be more than a hassle then I bargained for.  
  
*Yuna's POV*  
  
Rikku and Paine took me to Luca that day, Paine wanted me to find a "bachelor", if that's possible.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk by myself, don't wait up." Paine said.  
  
"Alright, whistle if you need us." I said to her.  
  
When Paine left, Rikku tried persuading me to stay a single.  
  
"Are you even sure that Tidus is gone?" She said.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't want to think that he's even coming back to life."  
  
"Yunie, I'm sure that he'll come back."  
  
"I'm giving up on everything about him. I'll stay single for life if I have to!"  
  
Damn you Tidus. Leaving me here all alone. Why did you leave me? A/N: Uh- oh, Yuna sweared! O_O  
  
I was starting to sound arrogant. I was being so mad at this boy for a false reason.  
  
I ran my hands through my sweaty, brown hair. I needed to rethink my thoughts on Tidus.  
  
I noticed that a hooded figure in a black cloak was staring at me. Something strange is going on about that black figure, I decided to ignore that black hooded figure and walk away. That was the one big mistake I made. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter is God awfully long, but I wanted to fit as much as I could in Chap2. Anyway, thx for the reviews and R&R.  
  
Peace out 


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this wonderful, luscious, Final Fantasy goodness. FFX and FFx-3 to be exact.  
  
A/N: Hello, and welcome to another fun-fulfilled chapter to my useless story. Excuse me, but I must finish this chapter quick before my cousin starts whuppin my @$$. He got spacers and I made fun of him. 0_0 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
*Tidus's POV*  
  
That girl I saw, she looked familiar. Something told me that I should go to her, but as I started walking toward her, she had left. Was it really her?  
  
"I have to keep searching." I told myself.  
  
It took the whole evening, searching for a familiar face. None were in my sights. I decided to spend the night at an inn.  
  
"Someone should know about Shuyin here." I said in my room.  
  
I took off the black cloak I had on my body for a long time. My body was covered in sweat.  
  
I sat down on the bed and studied my Caladabolg sword closely. There were bits of scratches from top to bottom from all the fiends I've faced so far.  
  
"Will I disappear?" I asked myself.  
  
Life is full of questions. My life happens to have the most. Will I see Yuna again? Will I meet anyone? Did I do the right thing?  
  
The list was endless. I tried answering those questions in my head until I drifted off into sleep. "Tommorow won't be any different" I told myself.  
  
*Yuna's Pov* "Well, let's get going, it's really late." Brother said to us on the intercom.  
  
"But we just started shopping!" Rikku whined.  
  
"You should've started shopping in the daytime" Brother answered back.  
  
"Let's just get back to the Celsius, Okay Rikku?" Paine said.  
  
"I'm thinking we could go to Djose and stay at Gippal's place for awhile. It's not so crowded over there unlike the inns here at Luca." I continued," and Brother, haven't you been gambling with Gippal for the past two months?"  
  
"Uh, N-no, why do you ask, Yuna?'  
  
"I keep seeing the airship's history logged in at Djose temple."  
  
"Ugh, let's just get back into airship, shall we?" Brother changed the subject.  
  
"We shall." Paine eyed Brother suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I could pick up some of their broken machina parts for my new laser weapon." Shinra told us. "And Buddy can meet up with more girls."  
  
"What? I happen to be interested in other things besides girls at the moment." Buddy nudged Shinra.  
  
They argued the whole time until we got back to the airship.  
  
"You know what Shinra?" Buddy said. "I think you should be some sort of nerd after all that Commsphere and Invention crap."  
  
"Oh really? What about you? You're the one trying to sneak into Yuna's room at night when she's asleep!"  
  
"What? Brother does that too!"  
  
"What're you talking about!?" Brother answered back. "I would never do anything like that!"  
  
I blushed. "You guys...h-have been sneaking in my room?"  
  
"N-no." They both said in unison.  
  
"Busted." Rikku said.  
  
"He he he." Shinra laughed. "Looks like I've got you guys in another tight spot. Never mess with the genius."  
  
*Tidus's pov*  
  
"I should get out of Luca." I told myself in my room. "Gotta keep advancing forward to the next location."  
  
I tried remembering where Yuna and her guardians went after Luca, two years ago.  
  
"I think it's Djose temple." I said to myself.  
  
I slipped on the black cloak and put on the black hood. I strapped my sword on and walked out the door. Time to head for Djose.  
  
Walking through the streets of the Mi'ihen highroad, and seeing hovers and no chocobos made me think. This place has really changed in the past two years. This place used to be swarming with chocobos, now machina rules this place.  
  
"Probably influenced on the old Zanarkand" I said quietly.  
  
I watched as people stared at me. It's not every day you see a person in a hooded cloak, I guess.  
  
I looked across the horizon. I could see Djose temple far off into the distance. Then, all of a sudden, a huge red airship passed straight over my head. I read the words under the airship's bottom interior.  
  
It said: Gullwings airship, Celsius.  
  
"Hmm." I thought. "It looks like that thing is headed toward Djose temple. I suppose I could catch a ride until it reaches the Djose entrance."  
  
I ran toward the ship's bottom side, jumped and made a grab for one of the bar handles used for climbing up to the ship's wheels.  
  
Guess I'll have to secretly hitchhike a ride until we get there.  
  
As the ship got closer to Djose, I prepared for my jump to the ground.  
  
*Yuna's Pov*  
  
"What is it Shinra?" I asked the youngest member of the Gullwings.  
  
"I could've sworn I saw something near the ship's wheel ladder on the monitor system." He answered back.  
  
"Must've been a bug." Rikku answered from her command area.  
  
"10 seconds until we reach our destination" Buddy called from his seat.  
  
When we reached Djose, I greeted Gippal with the usual hello.  
  
"So, what brings you guys here?" Gippal asked.  
  
"We thought we would spend the night." Paine answered.  
  
"Really? Because I have Baralai and Nooj spending the night here too."  
  
"You've got a hotel home, what can I say." Buddy exclaimed.  
  
All of a sudden, we heard a loud bang and the entire floor shook.  
  
"What was that?" Paine said.  
  
"Let's go find out!" Rikku ran out the door.  
  
"Gullwings, go!" I shouted.  
  
We ran outside and nearly fainted. An unbearable size of 3 Behemoths were out in front of the temple.  
  
"Yikes!" I said.  
  
"I am not fighting those things!" Paine shouted.  
  
"They're as big as the temple!" Rikku backed away.  
  
The three behemoths charged at us. They shook the ground and brought us down to the ground. My body had scars nearly everywhere.  
  
"This it girls, I think we're going to die here."  
  
Just then, a black figure wearing a cloak charged out of nowhere. The three of us watched open-mouthed as the figure slashed each of the fiends. It bounced from each fiend stabbing it's way with a familiar looking sword.  
  
It continued slashing away, easily dodging all the Behemoth's attacks and magic. Finally, each of the fiends faded away as the black hooded figure gracefully landed atop of a high rock.  
  
"H-how how did you do that?" Rikku hesitantly asked as we all gaped at the figure.  
  
"Who...are you?" I asked, I was so surprised I couldn't finish my sentence correctly.  
  
The figure slowly removed his hood. My heart jumped.  
  
"I-it-it's you!" Rikku jumped.  
  
"Are you Rikku?" The figure asked her.  
  
"Tidus!" I shouted.  
  
"Is that you, Yuna?" Tidus said to me.  
  
*Tidus's Pov*  
  
I couldn't believe my luck. Finding those two. I saw the same girl who asked me how I appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Paine? You're here too?"  
  
"So that's what you look like under that hood." Paine smiled.  
  
"Come on! Let me show you the rest of my friends!" Yuna led me to a big house where several people gathered. She introduced me to each of them.  
  
"Hey, brother, I remember you, you forced me to find part of your dad's airship down in the ocean."  
  
"Oh really?" a guy named Buddy answered to Brother.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shinra. Yuna's told us a lot about you." A boy in a protection suit came up to me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tidus." I stuck my hand out.  
  
"And these three are Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal." Yuna introduced me to three guys who eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"You must treat Lady Yuna with the utmost respect." Baralai said to me.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's always paranoid." Gippal and Nooj stuck their hands out to shake.  
  
"So, is it true your dad was really Sin?" Gippal said to me.  
  
"Yeah, my dad, Jecht, was Braska's final aeon. I had to kill my own dad by myself. By the way, who told you that?"  
  
"Why, it was High Summoner Yuna of course." Baralai said to me.  
  
It was time to ask everyone who my "real" self is.  
  
"Do you guys happen to know who Shuyin is?" I said.  
  
"He was the reason Yuna became a Sphere Hunter." Rikku said to me. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
A/N: Wut up boys and girls. Well, I easily avoided my cousin's @$$ kicking. Well, back on topic. I tried making the part where Tidus appears and saves YRP's butt into a cliffhanger but, I just couldn't do it. Anyway, Peace out. 


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or FFX-2. So #%*^ off!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I was on vacation so I decided to take a little break from writing. Anyway, I'm here now, and I can start writing for you lazy *#%^$!!! :D `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
*Yuna's pov*  
  
That night, we had a party at Gippal's house. I didn't know how Tidus got back but I didn't care. I was just glad he was here with us. In the corner, Rikku was busy telling Tidus about how this sphere of Shuyin showed up on Gagazet.  
  
"So, Kimhari just found this sphere of Shuyin and gave it to you?" Tidus asked Rikku.  
  
"Yeah, It was weird. For some reason, I didn't want to think it was you. Seeing you disappear off the airship was such an emotional moment, I just wanted to hold that memory in my head forever."  
  
"Aw, suck up, Rikku." Tidus laughed.  
  
"Hey." I said to him.  
  
"What's up?" He answered back.  
  
"Well, tomorrow I thought we should visit the places where some of my old guardians are resting now. You know, just to say hello."  
  
"Okay, as long as we don't throw a party, I hate being the center of attention." Tidus said.  
  
"Good!" I hugged Tidus.  
  
"It's nice to be back" Tidus said in my ear.  
  
It was hard to believe that I was mad at this boy. He was so kind and generous.  
  
I broke our hug, and then I stood up.  
  
"We'll also have to search for spheres too. That's how we can find more information about Shuyin."  
  
*Tidus's POV*  
  
Yuna got up, and walked away.  
  
"Yuna," I said.  
  
Yuna stopped, turned around, and faced me.  
  
"I...don't know whether I'm going to stay alive or not. The Fayth didn't know how I was going to turn out if I ever did defeat Vegnagun."  
  
"I-I guess we'll have to find out, no?" Yuna tried to hide her sadness.  
  
I sighed. "I guess so."  
  
I was running. Running with Yuna, Under Beville. Guards were chasing us as if they wanted something from me. I stopped to find a way to turn as Yuna fell beside me. I helped her up and started to run towards a large hangar. A circular platform stood before a large Machina. When we got to the circular platform, lights turned on and covered our bodies. Then, guards poured out of the entrance, guns pointed at us. I turned to Yuna, and took one last look at her face. She had tears in her eyes. The guards raised their guns and shot. I could see Yuna's tears float in the air as we hit the floor. We were dead..........Then I woke with a scream.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Rikku yelled to me.  
  
We were outside, still at Djose, in front of a fire.  
  
"You alright buddy?" Gippal said to me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream."  
  
For some reason, that dream seemed familiar. But I know Yuna and me weren't the ones who were shot. It seemed like someone else.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause you looked like you were dying in your sleep." Nooj said.  
  
"I concur, you were tossing and turning." Baralai agreed.  
  
"No, really guys, I'm fine! Honest."  
  
"Right. Whatever." Paine spat in my face.  
  
Yuna's Pov  
  
The next morning, we set out for Besaid first. I called Wakka and told him that something was coming for him. I think he took it all too seriously.  
  
We arrived on shore, where Wakka and Lulu stood on the harbor. Wakka looked fidgety.  
  
"Uh, Yuna, where exactly did you hear about this "Thing" Coming for me, Ya?"  
  
"What thing?" Tidus leaped out of the ships loading dock.  
  
"Wha? What the hell is goin on man?!"  
  
"Surprise, Wakka. Looks like the "thing" already came after you."  
  
Lulu looked just as surprised.  
  
"Tidus! My goodness. I thought you were dead!" she shrieked.  
  
"This is some reunion." Tidus smirked.  
  
"Where were you for the past two years man?" Wakka finally regained his balance.  
  
"Places."  
  
"Careful with Lu, ya? I got her pregnant." Wakka raised both of his eyebrows.  
  
"Really? Way to go, Wakka! Scorin' big time!"  
  
Lulu slapped both of them.  
  
"Just because I'm married and pregnant doesn't mean I won't lose my temper with you two." Lulu said. "You boys haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Why don't we go back to the village shall we?" Rikku led us to the village entrance.  
  
"Ouch, uh, yeah, people will be glad to see you back man." Wakka agreed.  
  
"Heh. Isn't this the place where I first got locked in the cloister of trials?" Tidus said.  
  
"Ya, then the whole village started freaking out, it got pretty funny." Wakka and Tidus laughed.  
  
"Boys. Always taking things lightly." Paine and Lulu said together.  
  
A/N: Sorry for making this chap so god awfully short. I had to do this quick. Well, anyway, I'll be working on the fifth chap shortly so you don't have to wait again. Later guys. 


	5. Shuyin

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any FFs  
  
A/N: Hey guys, Sorry the last chapter totally sucked. I was at the airport with my dad's laptop and I had to take a departure. Well, now I'm here to bring you guys the next chap. Alright, let's get this over with.  
  
*Tidus's POV*  
  
"So, you guys have been married for the past two years?" I said to Wakka and Lulu in the crusaders lounge.  
  
"Yah, I regret marrying at such a young age. You know? I love Lu, but I wanted to experience my young life while it lasted right?" Wakka sighed.  
  
"Yes, me too. Being married is hard work. Especially when you're pregnant." Lulu said with a bit of disapproval in her voice. "You should've worn a condom Wakka!"  
  
"Hey hey hey! Let's not get into that right now, all right? Besides, we got our boy back. Eh Tidus?"  
  
"Heh. Looks like you guys'll be having tea and cookies when your forty I guess." I said. "Thanks Yuna."  
  
Yuna handed me a cup of sugared water.  
  
"Is sugary water the only sweet drink you guys have around here?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, why? There's not that much variety of sweet drinks here in Spira." Lulu said to me.  
  
"In Zanarkand," I went on, "We have a HUGE variety of drinks. Juice, Soda pop, Alcohol, you name it."  
  
"You must really miss your Zanarkand ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Tons. Life in Zanarkand was much more high tech than Spira. Life was easier over there. I wish I could show you guys my Zanarkand, but, it was just a dream city, thought up of Bahamut's fayth. "  
  
"Don't we all." Yuna nudged my shoulder.  
  
"Yuna, I must ask you something." Lulu said, her long black braided hair curving as she moved her head facing the summoner.  
  
"Ask me anything, Lulu."  
  
"Would it be possible for us to stay on your airship for about 3 weeks? Wakka burned most of our house down trying to cook."  
  
"Well, sure. We have Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj on board, but I guess we could handle more passengers."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*Yuna's Pov*  
  
"Okay, everybody on board!" I yelled out to everyone on Besaid shore.  
  
Everyone walked onto the Celsius's loading stairs into Command Central.  
  
"Time to search for more spheres." Paine said, expressionless.  
  
"Sphere hunting? You guys are just going to go sphere hunting without us?" Wakka said.  
  
"Yeah, its our job, silly!" Rikku jumped into her command chair.  
  
"Lighten up Wakka. You can take a break from fighting. I, on the other hand, am not too old to do this stuff." Tidus said to Wakka.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that old ya? 25 ain't so old to be able to bust out some moves."  
  
"Hey, where's Brother, Buddy, Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I think they're down in the bar with Barkeep. Hopefully they didn't drink too much." Shinra said.  
  
We could hear Gippal's loud laugh all the way from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, they're drunk all right." Tidus smirked.  
  
"Oh great, who's going to drive this tin can now?" Paine asked.  
  
"Driving an airship won't be any harder than a hover I hope." Tidus jumped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Rikku yelled to Tidus.  
  
"I'm gonna drive this ship to the nearest sphere call location. Unless you want your drunk brother to drive."  
  
"You better know how to work this thing. If you make any damages, Brother's going to have a fit!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Okay, looks like the nearest sphere call is...Zanarkand ruins. It's been a while." Tidus looked at the sphere screen.  
  
*Tidus's pov*  
  
I floored the pedal as hard as I could. A little harder than I should've done.  
  
"Hey, watch it! Go any faster and you're gonna get us all killed!" Paine yelled from behind.  
  
"Zanarkand isn't too far ahead now!"  
  
When we got to Zanarkand, Rikku automatically drew her sphere tracking remote.  
  
"That's it, leave us here. We'll call you guys from the intercom thing." Wakka called out from the Celsius.  
  
"Sure thing!" I yelled back at him.  
  
I counted about 42 minutes before we actually got to the sphere gauntlet.  
  
"So, what you're saying is, we're gonna have to run across this gauntlet, kill all fiends, and get the sphere at the end of this?" I asked Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.  
  
"Yeah, you get used to it after a while." Yuna said.  
  
"Sounds easy." I ran across, killing all fiends that went in my way.  
  
"Ugh, amateur." Paine said.  
  
We finally made it to the end, where a one single sphere was sitting on a highly decorated pedestal.  
  
"There it is!" Yuna ran toward the sphere.  
  
Suddenly, a huge fiend came charging out of the ground. It had 3 horns on its head with smoking, black eyes.  
  
"That always happens. Let's get this over with." Paine raised her sword while Rikku and Yuna drew their weapons.  
  
I took my Caladabolg out and swung at the fiend.  
  
"Looks like you're about half dead." I mocked the fiend. Yuna, Paine, and Rikku attacked the fiend from all sides while I stood in the middle, provoking the fiend.  
  
"Stop talking to it and start fighting!" Rikku was on the ground already.  
  
"Time to settle this." I raised my sword and slashed the fiend several times. I told Paine to throw me a small boulder when I was in the air. Then I threw my sword on the ground, tip first, jumped off the sword's handle and performed a Sphere Shot with the rock as it catapulted toward the fiend's head.  
  
"Good job. Let's get the sphere and get out here. It's about to collapse!" Rikku ran toward the entrance.  
  
Yuna snatched the sphere from the pedestal and followed Rikku and Paine. I was the last one to come out.  
  
"Time to see what this thing holds." Yuna turned the sphere on.  
  
A boy in clothes much like mine, and hair, like mine, was walking toward a giant Machina.  
  
"You know, you're all I can count on to save Lenne." He said.  
  
The boy turned his head around as the sphere turned off.  
  
"A/N: Yeah, I know this isn't how they found the sphere In the real game. Sorry, I couldn't remember how they found it!"  
  
"Shuyin..." Yuna said under her breath.  
  
"That's Shuyin? That's who I was based off of?" I looked at the sphere one more time.  
  
It's hard to believe that this man was me. Well, the other me in this case.  
  
A/N: Alright! Done! I know it's not as long as it should've been, but I'm at my hotel room and I'm about to go the theme parks. Anyway, I hope I don't crap in my pants this time when I go on the roller coasters. Wish me luck guys. 


	6. Deadly memories

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or FFX-2(  
  
A/N: Hello, welcome. I will be writing more chaps for this story just if you guys wanted to know. I promise this story will go on for about 3 more chapters. Anyway, lets get started.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
*Tidus's pov*  
  
"Shuyin...." I kept repeating the name over in my head. The name...I remembered it before. I just couldn't recall it. And the Dream. The dream I had when me and Yuna were shot. It was so familiar. I felt as if I experienced it before.  
  
"We're heading toward Bikanel." Brother called from the driver's seat. He finally got over his hangover. "Looks like we're getting a distress call. He says he only wants Yuna to come." Brother swore in Al Bhed.  
  
"Wh-Why me?" Yuna questioned in the back.  
  
"Hm. Looks like another Fan Boy." I said.  
  
"It better not be." Paine swallowed a cup of Tea from the seating area.  
  
"Yeah, too many are perverts! Always asking to twirl around when they look at our bodies." Rikku went on. "What a waste of time!"  
  
"Okay, we're here. Time to get off Yuna." Brother said.  
  
"I'll see you guys in an hour." She jumped out of the door.  
  
"I wonder what that guy wants..." I whispered to Paine.  
  
"Beats me. As long as he isn't some sick and twisted freak like Brother." Paine said it loudly so Brother could hear.  
  
Brother swore to Paine in Al Bhed. Paine yelled back. I said the 'F' word to both of them in Al Bhed.  
  
"Huh?" They both said when I yelled that out.  
  
"I... guess I might of picked it up during Yuna's Pilgrimage." I scratched the back of my head.  
  
They both looked at each other and went back to their stations.  
  
*Yuna's Pov*  
  
I landed on the hard, dessert ground. I could see the caller out into the distance. He waved both of his hands in the air to show that he was there. I waved back and ran toward the figure.  
  
"What's the problem?" I said when I finally got there.  
  
"Nothing." The man smirked. "I just wanted you to come here. The name's Lito.  
  
"What's the point of calling us when there's no problem?" I frowned at him. He was a muscular man. He looked like one of those stupid beefcake macho guys who always seemed to show off their muscles and flirt with girls.  
  
"I wanted you to come here..."Lito went on, "Because I want you to be my wife." He smiled an evil smile.  
  
"What? In case you're wondering, I'm already taken." I put my hands on my hips. "Tidus, where are you?" I said in my head.  
  
"No, I'm your new husband. You will marry me now." He was grinning at me, with a lot of evil in his expression,  
  
"Is there something wrong with you?! I told you, I don't know you, and I don't want to know you!" I stepped away from him.  
  
"You think you can escape Lito?!" He stepped toward me. "No one ever refuses to me!"  
  
He ran towards me and pulled my face toward his. I struggled to get free but he already placed his lips on mine.  
  
"Mmmph! Get away!" I tried to pull him away, but his grasp was strong. I wanted Tidus to be here, with me.  
  
*Tidus's Pov*  
  
I was sitting between Paine and Rikku, reading a book.  
  
"You know, I can still Blitz really good ya?" Wakka bragged. "Mm hm." I said. My eyes glued to the book. Suddenly, I felt a disturbance in my head. It was as if Yuna was in trouble.  
  
I stood up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lulu said.  
  
"Brother! Go back to Bikanel!"  
  
Brother was asleep but was awoken by my yell.  
  
"Wha? Why? "  
  
"Yuna's in trouble. I can feel it." I clenched my fist.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Paine had her eyes on her magazine.  
  
"I just know it." I had the Caladabolg tight in my hands.  
  
"Arrrggh." Brother wined. "Bikanel Island Reaching destination in 5 seco...." Brother instantly fell asleep.  
  
"Here it is..." I ran toward the door.  
  
"Don't stay for too long!" Rikku called out as I dropped from the door.  
  
I landed on the ground and ran toward what I saw where two shadowy figures in the horizon.  
  
I ran as fast as I could until I could see that Yuna was struggling to get away from this muscle beefcake's kiss.  
  
"You stay away from her!" I called out toward the guy. "So, you think you can stop Lito and his gang?" The fathead called out.  
  
"What gang? There's only you." I eyed him.  
  
He gave a whistle and in an instant, a whole group of men came out of a nearby vehicle. They were all grinning evilly. It looked as if they were all in one gang.  
  
"What's wrong boss?" One Skinny guy said.  
  
"This guy wants to take my bride away!" He pointed toward me.  
  
"What!? Bride!?" I yelled.  
  
"Tidus! Help me!" Yuna tried drawing both of her guns but Lito smacked them away.  
  
"Boys, shoot him down!" Lito raised his hand as the whole gang took out several guns.  
  
"Heh. I'm gonna love killin you!" One scarred face guy drew his guns.  
  
I raised my sword, and charged. They all fired there guns at me but I was too fast.  
  
"What the-"I hit several guys firing away.  
  
Only 5 guys were left. I took them out in one fell swoop.  
  
"Looks like you're next!" I pointed my hand toward the man who had Yuna in his arms.  
  
"How'd it go?" Shinra asked us after we got back onto the airship.  
  
"Horrible." Yuna dusted off her arms.  
  
"This one guy tried kidnapping Yuna. I had to get her away from his gang." I sat down next to Lulu.  
  
Lulu put her arm around me. "Aw, you poor babies. Here, have some." Lulu handed me a bowl of something that looked like shredded chicken.  
  
"What the heck is this?" I stared at the bowl.  
  
"Shredded Chocobo meat. It's supposed to help you rest." Nooj appeared from the door.  
  
I looked at the Chocobo meat in the bowl. It was disgusting how these people ride these poor extinct Chocobos, and then eat them.  
  
"Uh, I'll pass. I'll just go to bed." I walked toward the cabin.  
  
"How doo Yoo doo Tidush?" Barkeep waved to me.  
  
I nodded and walked up the stairs and headed toward my bed. I drifted off in a deep slumber.  
  
I woke up in the tower of the dead.  
  
"What? This place is supposed to be destroyed by now! Sin is dead!" I thought to myself as I looked around.  
  
"Hey." I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"What? Dad?" I eyed him. "What's going on?"  
  
"You're still asleep." Auron stood beside Jecht. "Inroringo gave us the opportunity to talk to you in your dreams. After all, you used to be a dream right?"  
  
"You guys...always leaving me behind." Braska quickly took his place in between the two of them.  
  
"But what're we doing in the tower of the dead? Shouldn't this place be demolished?" I asked them.  
  
"The tower of the dead," Jecht went on," Is a memory of mine. As long as we're in your dreams, we can recall any of my memories. Same goes for you too."  
  
"So, tell us about your journey so far." Braska asked me.  
  
"Well, I found Yuna, and the rest of the gang." I said.  
  
"That's good. Anything else?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Some lunatic tried marrying your daughter."  
  
"Again!?" Braska sighed.  
  
"It happened once before?"  
  
"Many times. Yuna is the most wanted woman in Spira. Every single guy becomes crazy enough to actually kidnap her and try to keep her for themselves." Braska nodded.  
  
I told them the story of how it went and what happened and how I fought them off.  
  
"Jecht, sound familiar?" Auron whispered in my dad's ear.  
  
"Yeah. It's time I told him. The truth." My dad said.  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"Yeah, that was exactly how I met your mother."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"She was in trouble in the slums of Zanarkand. I saw her being kidnapped by a gang of men. I went and fought them off with a blitzball."  
  
"How? How is this possible?" I rubbed my chin.  
  
Suddenly, my fayth, Inroringo, appeared.  
  
"It's your memories, Jecht." He said at once.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your memories of the past have been transferred to Tidus. He recalled those memories when he felt agitated."  
  
"So, I can recall any memory and bring it back to life?"  
  
"Not every memory. Just painful memories. Your emotions run so high that you can't even control them. You could even destroy the universe."  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Finally, a day where I actually have the time to write. Let me tell you kids a story. When I first started writing this story, I thought that It would only be a one night stand. In fact, I really like writing stories so I thought "What the hell" I'll just keep writing for you guys. It keeps my mind off my TERRIBLE school grades anyway. Well, signing off for the rest of the day. ( 


	7. Encounter

Disclaimer: NO! T3h answer is N0! I DoN't PwN FfX or FfX-2! OmG! OmG! I S@!D It! I am t3h MoSt Aw3S0mE perS0n alive! (  
  
A/N:Heh. Sorry, Looks like I got carried away on t3h disclaimer. Whoops there I go again! ^^  
  
*Yuna's Pov*  
  
"Why? What's happening to me? He finally has come back and everyone else in Spira wants me. Am I that desirable?"  
  
I was staring out into space during the middle of the night thinking of all the men that have tried to make me their spouse. Those painful memories of being kidnapped by men.  
  
I could see that Rikku was still awake. She was near her bed hands on her knees, whispering something.  
  
"Rikku?" I asked, she quickly raised her head and wiped some excessive tears that damped her face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Rikku was wiping the last of her tears. I could see that she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" I walked toward her bed.  
  
"N-nothings wrong" She shook her head. "I-I was just, just..."Rikku burst into tears again.  
  
I sat down on her bed and put my arm on her slouched back.  
  
"What's troubling you Rikku? I can help. I promise."  
  
She raised her head and stared straight into my eyes.  
  
"Promise not to tell him?"  
  
"Tell who?"  
  
"Tidus..." Rikku whispered.  
  
From the moment she said his name, I got an eager thought. I tried to shake that thought away.  
  
"I-I love him." Rikku stuttered. "Yunie I'm sorry, I can't help myself."  
  
"Y-you love Tidus?"  
  
Rikku nodded, still brushing tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Rikku, if you truly do, than it's alright to love him. Just because I love him also, that doesn't mean I won't stop you from liking him."  
  
I stroked my cousin's blonde hair. I felt sorry for her. Finding someone you love and have them taken away by another.  
  
"Thanks Yunie." She embraced me in a hug.  
  
"It's alright. No problem."  
  
"By the way, where is he anyway?" Rikku pointed to Tidus's bed.  
  
A huge crash shook the room.  
  
"Let's go!" I grabbed Rikku's arm.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the deck! He has to be there!"  
  
We ran towards the elevator as we grabbed our weapons.  
  
When we got to the deck, we saw Tidus. He was fighting a huge creature. I couldn't quite place it, since it was the dead of night.  
  
"Get back!" Tidus swung his sword at the creature's huge head.  
  
I finally recognized the creature. It was sin. And I had no aeons to summon. No decent weapons to fight with. No dresspheres. No nothing. We were hopeless.  
  
*Tidus's Pov*  
  
"I'm going to destroy Spira." I thought to myself as I looked upon this monster I created. I woke up and found myself standing in front of Sin. Something I thought about for hours.  
  
"Get out of my way!" I swung my valiant sword at the creature's face.  
  
It squirmed. It was a weaker Sin. An ordinary fiend.  
  
"Tidus!" I could hear Yuna's voice from behind. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Sin..." Those were the only words I said as I kept slashing the fiend.  
  
"This isn't Sin! It's only a dream! It's weaker now." I jumped on top of the monster's body and dug my sword inside it's skull. Pyreflies spurt out of it's head.  
  
The dream sin faded as I gracefully landed atop of the airship's deck.  
  
"What was that?" Rikku looked at me with cold eyes. "That...that wasn't the real Sin. It was only a memory I brought back from my dad's past. It's a long story. I'll explain later."  
  
We walked into the ship's main room. Everyone was awake by now.  
  
"Right after breakfast, we head to Djose! We have distress call!" Brother did a pirouette.  
  
"Uh, is he always that way?" Wakka rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Every day." Buddy and Shinra nodded their heads.  
  
Yuna didn't say a word. That's when I realized how Yuna and me never had a chance to be together. It's as if both of us are just friends now. I missed those old days when both of us talked to each other, staring off into the sunset.  
  
"Yuna, I-"I was cut off by Yuna. She pushed me into an empty hallway. That's when she pushed me hard against the wall.  
  
"Don't say a word." Yuna pressed her lips hard against mine. It has been 2 whole years I've been waiting for this kiss.  
  
"I love you." She said, as she started to move her tounge around my mouth. I could hear Brother's voice, screaming at the top of his lungs, calling for the two of us. "Hey! Come on! Get over here, we need to eat now!!"  
  
"Let's get going. Before Brother starts asking me to dance again." I followed Yuna into the main room.  
  
After breakfast, we headed for Djose.  
  
"An aeon fused with machina..." Lulu thought to herself.  
  
"Sounds ridiculous." Paine sat, cross-legged.  
  
"Reaching destination!" Brother landed near Djose temple. A group of members from the Machine Faction told us to head toward the Fayth's chamber.  
  
"We'll stay here. Don't worry about us." Gippal and the rest of the guys waved from the airship's entrance.  
  
We walked up to the steps of the Fayth's room. An aeon, it appeared to be Ixion with metal parts stuck to its head.  
  
"Fused with machina!" Rikku pulled out her gauntlets.  
  
"Not you..." Yuna slowly pulled out her guns.  
  
All of this confused me. Aeons? Alive again? How? I decided to play along.  
  
"Let's make this quick." I pulled out my sword.  
  
It was a quick fight after all. Ixion appeared to be slower after all that metal crap stuck to its head. It only managed to cut my leg. It was a minor injury.  
  
"Dammit" I rubbed the cut.  
  
"Here," Paine dressed into a white mage with the help of those Dresspheres I heard about. "I'll take care of that." She casted a spell on my leg.  
  
"Thanks." I said. I walked into the Chamber of the Fayth.  
  
I noticed that the fayth and the aeon were gone. In its place was a deep black hole.  
  
"Wow, this place...it changed." I stared into the hole. It started to make me dizzy.  
  
"Don't get too close." Rikku stared at me with worried eyes.  
  
I was starting to get double vision. I started to lose my balance as I fell into the black hole.  
  
"Tidus!" All three of the girls yelled after me as I drifted down into the deep abyss.  
  
I woke up in the farplane. I looked around in confusion as I saw one figure into the distance. It appeared to be myself. It was Shuyin.  
  
"You." Shuyin pointed to me with an expressionless face.  
  
A/N: Whew. Glad this I managed to get this done. Well, got nothing else to say except bye! 


	8. Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX OR FFX-2. That is all.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the extremely looooong wait, guys. Got some sort of writer's block. Anyway, I'm thinking I'll add two or one more chapter in my story before I let it fade.  
  
*Tidus's Pov*  
  
"You." Shuyin pointed toward me. "You're the source of all my pain and suffering." He clenched his fists.  
  
"What?" I stared at him blankly, as if I didn't know what he was talking about(which I really do).  
  
"Tidus..."Shuyin glared at me. "It was you why I tried to destroy Spira 1000 years ago."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I stood up, face to face with Shuyin.  
  
"1000 years ago," Shuyin went on," Spira was happy. Zanarkand still stood still. Spira was in a time of peace. That was until this war started between Zanarkand and other parts of Spira. Some people say I unleashed Vegnagun because of this war....They know nothing. It was to protect Lenne....and to destroy you."  
  
"I don't follow." I interrupted him.  
  
"In Bevelle, I met up with the fayth of Bahamut. He told me that another me, a dream of myself, were to save Spira. At first, I thought it was you out to destroy me. But instead, it was you out destroy Sin. I nearly destroyed Spira by mistake, hadn't It been those damn Bevellian Soldiers that shot me and Lenne down." Shuyin tightened his fists even harder than before.  
  
"Silly you." I said sarcastically, a dark grin on my face.  
  
"Prepare to die...I may not have destroyed Spira 1000 years ago, but I can still destroy the one who made me do it!" Shuyin pulled out his sword.  
  
I quickly pulled out my Caladabolg and charged toward Shuyin. Both of our swords made sparks as the blades clashed back and forth.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Shuyin said behind clenched teeth as we were both in a deadlock. "The pyreflies are helping me. I'm using the souls of the dead to gain my strength!" He pushed harder against my sword.  
  
"You have and advantage, so what!" I tried my hardest to get my sword to reach in balance with Shuyin's sword.  
  
"I've been dead once before. I won't allow that to happen again!" There was a thunderous spherical blast that was created between our two swords.  
  
"You may be harder to kill than I thought." Shuyin but his sword back in its holster." Some other time, Tidus.  
  
And in an instant, Shuyin burst into pyreflies and disappeared in the distance. Now I was all alone. Nowhere else to run.  
  
"Godammit!" I swore as I dropped to my knees. "What the hell am I supposed to do now!?"  
  
I was getting weak in the knees. My eyesight was getting droopy as I started to black out.  
  
*Yuna's pov*  
  
"How long was he under?" I asked Shinra.  
  
"Approximately 3 hours and 27 minutets." Shinra looked at Tidus's limp body. "Don't worry, he'll still live. He just blacked out for who know's what."  
  
I bent down toward Tidus's body and ran the palm of my hand across his cold forehead.  
  
"Yunie." Rikku entered the room along with Paine. "Is he alright?" Rikku said. "He's...fine" I sat down next to Paine."  
  
"Yuna," Paine went on, "ever since Tidus came aboard, things happen. More fiends follow our trails wherever we go. They're stronger too."  
  
"I just heard." Lulu and Wakka entered.  
  
"Man. Look at him. Must've been one helluva place down in that fayth hole. Ya?" Wakka stared at Tidus's face.  
  
"I just told Kimhari. He didn't believe me at first. He's coming on aboard anyway." Lulu took a seat next to me.  
  
"By the way, has anyone seen Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal?" Rikku changed the subject.  
  
"They aren't supposed to meeting remember? They are, after all the praetors of rival groups." Paine said.  
  
"But still, they aren't at their Headquarters. I just got a call from New Yevon, The Youth League, and The Machine Faction and they all asked us if they were with us." I said, with a dull tone.  
  
"Kimhari here!" Kimhari burst into the engine room. "Ronso can smell what is lie and what not."  
  
Kimhari bent down towards Tidus's body and put some red liquid into his mouth.  
  
"This is Ronso potion. It brings life back to knocked out fool."  
  
Tidus awoke. He looked startled  
  
"What happened?" He said immediately.  
  
"We rescued you from that fayth hole." I said.  
  
"Shuyin! Where is he?" Tidus sprang out of his fetal position.  
  
"Shuyin? What are you talking about?" Rikku said.  
  
"I-uh, never mind." Tidus said as if nothing really happened.  
  
"Kimhari know that Tidus lies." Kimhari said.  
  
"Never mind about that, okay? I'm going to bed." Tidus stormed out of the engine room.  
  
"Something's not right." I said. "All of this is connected. This is all leading up to Lenne and Shuyin." I whispered to myself. "We need to find the clues to all of this."  
  
A/N: Yeah, like I said once again, sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway, peace out, I'm gonna head outside for awhile. 


End file.
